


This Moment

by thefaultinourangels



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourangels/pseuds/thefaultinourangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet morning cuddles. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

Carlos lay sprawled on the bed. The sheets were lost somewhere around his knees. Laying on his stomach, his ass was clearly exposed in the booty shorts Cecil insisted upon. His shirt was slightly rucked up and his hair interrupted his sight. He could feel the warmth of the body next to him. The room was lit with a warm lazy light of a late morning. 

Carlos turned his head to get a better view of Cecil. After his eyes focused, he could see Cecil was smiling at him with one eye open. Cecil looked like he was not in any shape to get anything done today either. Carlos grinned into his elbow before lifting his head and leaning closer to kiss Cecil. Nothing urgent or needy, just a shared moment of warm affection. Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil, bringing him closer without breaking the kiss. Cecil's hand slipped under the waist of Carlos's shorts. Carlos hitched his knee up to wrap around Cecil's leg. 

They lay intertwined and drawing out the kiss for a time. They lost track of time. Maybe two minutes. Maybe two hours. Carlos wasn't sure but he knew it was not just this place. Cecil had that effect on him. Carlos pulled away and looked at Cecil, who pouted. With his hair slightly mussed and his lips kissed he looked absolutely... perfect. He assumed that this was one of the luxuries of being in love. Carlos smiled brightly at Cecil and kissed him once on the lips before laying his head down on Cecil's chest. Neither of them made any move to get up. Sleep danced around them and they spent the rest of the day in bed.


End file.
